Love Has A Tune
by Peace.Joy.Love
Summary: This is now a... collection of songfics! Disclaimer: No. No. and No. All TOKKA! So If you no like... deal with it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own a:tla or any of these songs!**

Like Whoa- Aly & AJ

' He's like a piece of me. That…if you took him away…I would die. I don't even know why I like him any way. He snores way too loud. He's always forgetting that I'm blind. Every time I save his life. He doesn't say thank you. He just keeps going on. Sometimes I just wish that I could get rid of him. But then I think, he's just too funny.'

* * *

Lucky-Britney Spears

'She's so…lucky. She has money, power, and she can bend a person up to their necks. But why is she crying? And she knows that I'm here. I've never seen her cry. If she has everything, then why does she cry? Everyone says that she is helpless and blind. She's more than that. So why is she crying?'

Nine in the Afternoon- Panic at the Disco

"Hurry up Sokka!" Toph laughed as she pulled his arm out of the bar.

"Wait why?" He was not drunk but he had just been hit in the head with a chair.

"Because if I let you stay in there someone could have hurt you even more. So I couldn't let that happen."

"Oh Toph! You really do care?"

"Oh no! It's just that hurting you is my job." She laughed and ran away from him. He stood there with his mouth wide open.

* * *

Picture to Burn- Taylor Swift

"Sokka! How could you?!" Toph screamed as she ran out of the restaurant.

"But Toph!" He yelled as he saw her running, tears staining the ground. He looked down and saw the meteorite bracelet he had given her.

"Toph." He sighed.

Three weeks later he got a letter from Toph.

'Sokka you are a huge jerk. I hate you! I hate you! Don't try to find me ever!

Previously Yours,

Toph.

P.S. (Katara: What did you do?)'

"Something bad." He said to himself.

* * *

See You Again- Miley Cyrus

"Toph!" He ran to the fallen Earthbender.

"Sokka… I love you." Tears streaming down her cheeks she kissed him.

"I love you too Toph." Katara came up and saw the Earthbender with a burn across her clothes.

"Sokka? I will see you again?" He choked.

"Yes Toph. You will see me again. Someday." She drifted off as he shook.

* * *

Hey There Delilah- Plain White T's

"I'll be back." He promised her.

"You'd better be! You can't just leave and never come back." A lone tear slid down her cheek.

"It's only the Fire Nation. And if you really need me. I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Oh and how fast could that be?! If I really needed you wouldn't I need you right then and there!"

"Yeah, but you'll need me forever."

* * *

Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you,_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth._

'They don't know me. They don't know anything about me. And they've known me longer than anyone. They're my parents. And they are strangers. They don't know I like him. Heck I don't even think Sugar Queen knows.' '_If you miss him so much, why don't you marry him?_' ' I'm still mad at her for saying that. But it just made life so much harder to deal with.'

* * *

He Said She Said- Ashley Tisdale

"Yeah I heard she was blind."

"And her parents didn't tell anyone about her."

"Poor girl."

"I feel bad for her."

"Yeah and she never talks to anyone."

"Does she have any friends?"

"No. The only people she knows are the people in the estate." They were up to their necks in Earth.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I can't hear you. And yes I do have friends!" She stormed off and popped them out of the Earth.

* * *

How to Save a Life- The Fray

"Toph can we talk?"

"Well since I have nothing better to do, then yes."

"I mean a serious talk."

"Okay." _'Sokka being serious! What is the world coming to!?'_

"It's about us."

"Us?" '_Us. Come to think of it, we've been dating for almost a year!'_

"Yeah _us_."

"What about us?"

"It's just that…" _'That doesn't sound good.'_

"Just what?"

"I don't think we should…" _'He's breaking up with me?'_

"You're breaking up with me?" He sighs at her 'sad' face.

"Yeah. I just don't want anything to happen to you...and wi-"

"It's too late."

* * *

Umbrella- Rihanna

"Sokka! You can stay in the rain!"

"But Toph let me in!"

"No! Stay out there and soak!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"O yeah Sokka! You are _so_ sorry. You didn't mean it!" More tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well now I do, can you please let me in before I die out here?"

"No, but I'll make you a little something." There was suddenly a rock canopy at the front door.

"Thanks Toph." She unlocked the door.

"So have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes I will never make fun of your hair again."

"You'd better not, or maybe I would leave you out there longer."

"I like the rain."

"So you want to stay out there?"

"I'll shut up now."

"Good choice."

* * *

THEY ARE ALL RANDOMNESS


	2. Listen To Your Heart

WARNING: This is random and crazy.

* * *

A woman checks into an inn for the night. She looks around and finds a small bar next door. She decides to check it out. When she enters the bar, it's nearly empty. There's another woman sitting at the counter. The first woman, Tami, sits next to the woman and orders a glass of wine. The woman next to Tami looks intently into her glass.

"Hi. I'm Tami."

"Hey." The woman answers without looking up.

"Bad day?" Tami guesses. The woman scoffed.

"More like bad year."

"I know what you mean… How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"You don't look a day over eighteen. What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Drowning out my problem."

"Yeah… He'll come around sometime."

"How'd you know it was a guy?"

"Because we're running from the same problem. He'll miss me and come running to get me back."

"I wish it was that easy for me. When we fight, it's like an ocean gets between us. He's almost as stubborn as me. I love him. And it's like he just…ugh."

"You really want to be with him right now, don't you?"

"My heart is breaking every second we're apart. I need him."

"Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing more you can do. I don't know where you're going. And I don't know why. Just listen to your heart, before, you tell him goodbye."

"Thanks Tami. Good luck." The woman stood up, placed her money on the table, and headed towards the door.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name."

"Toph."

A few weeks later, Tami was invited to the wedding.

* * *

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

_Listen to your heart_  
_when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye._

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

* * *

I know this is freaking random and stupid but it was begging to be written. IT'S TOKKA DUH!

Listening to: Listen To Your Heart- D.H.T. helps with reading.


	3. Goodbyes

**I'm leaving Fanfiction. there I said it. Kylie has left the building and without her I have no inspiration.  
****I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/read any of our stories and  
I'm deeply sorry they've been abandoned along with this account.**

**Thank you and good bye,**

**Peace...Joy.....Love......**


End file.
